JS Universe
The JS Universe Is an Alternate Universe Created and controlled by Joseph Shear. The Creators Joseph Shear Created the JS Universe however this drained him of his powers and he was forced to create 6 Admins to finish the job. These 6 Admins are: Day-Daniel Kennathity Macondale Edward Eric Adam They Created the JS Universe under the command of Joseph Shear who told them how to create the JS universe. at the origin of this World is The Reality's Vein. its a wormhole that spits out matter to fuel this Universe. on the other side is a dimension known as Dimension Zero. Failure to fuel this world will result in the undoing of the JS Universe. Dimension Zero is another Parallel Universe that the JS Universe leeches energy and matter off of making Dimension Zero blank of most things. it's appears as a negative version of the JS Universe. It is nearly opposite of the JS Universe in almost every way. In this reality, everyone's clothes are mostly Back and white, and if any color is present it's often inverted. also everyone's names start with Z and people add Zs randomly to some words. the people of this Dimension also have all negative to no emotions. all efforts to fix this world has failed though. The Creation Joseph Shear Created the JS Universe for unknown reasons. However created the 6 JS Admins to create the world for him as his powers were drained. It was made to duplicate Joseph's Home timeline other then the existence of The JS World within the JS Universe. This means that the Order of the Stone's world exists in the portal network's JS Universe counterpart. Post Creation After creation, The JS Admins made the JS Universe the way they wanted it to look, changing the laws of physics to fit their wants. after some time the Admins saw how corrupt they became and sealed themselves away throughout time and space to ensure their Universe would remain "Perfect". However they did make an effort to return it to it's original state before doing this. Over 100 years later was when Joseph Shear and Demetri created The World's Heart in the Reality's Vein and opened a tear to other realitys. as a result of this and the creation of The Reality Controller, Joseph Shear once again became supreme Ruler of this Universe naming it The JS Universe making Shearapolis it's capital. The 6 Admins were also freed from their sealed states. Joseph trained the 6 admins to be better at their jobs so history wouldn't repeat itself. Modern JS Universe as of currently, The JS Universe remains as was. Joseph still remains the ruler of the JS Universe and one of many protectors of space and time. The world is at peace with no danger existing inside it. All Threats to the JS Universe where abolished by Joseph. Joseph knowing the JS Universe is safe no matter what, Adventures beyond the JS Universe looking for more adventure. The World's Heart The World's Heart is the core of the JS Universe and keeps it in a perfect condition. it is a super computer controlled by the reality controller. The JS Universe is completely automated by it and no longer needs Joseph in it to be in good shape. The World's Heart's AI comes from the reality controller which draws from Joseph's will. which essentially makes The JS Universe controlled by Joseph himself and not one thing can go against Josephs wishes. however The World's Heart can only effect The JS Universe and anything in it. The Reality controller's effects on Joseph are the only thing it can do outside the JS Universe. but either way, The reality controller's powers given to Joseph can still alter other Universes in huge ways. So No Universe is safe from The JS Universe's Core. But since Joseph has good intentions and is a good guy. The JS Universe's effects on other reality's will not be a problem. basically never let anyone get their hands on the reality controller. it could destroy reality, although The reality controller can't be removed from Joseph's Arm or even work with anyone else, so the Multiverse is 100% safe...... unless Joseph blinks a random universe out of existence to Vent or just for fun. Trivia * The JS Universe was created by JShear54... the writer of this page! ** JShear54 is also the creator of every Original Character in this Universe ** To avoid confusion JShear54 is a real person. The Plot and settings of The JS Universe were created by JShea54. * Dimension Zero is the cleché Upside down or opposite Dimension of the JS Universe. * The Main Timeline doesn't have the world that Shearapolis is in. It simply doesn't exist in the main timeline, although there are some exceptions do to the existence of the Portal Network. ** Joseph Shear oddly still exists in the main timeline in Jesse's world.... however this Joseph isn't an adventurer and mimics the former personality of Joseph prior to him adventuring. ** It's worth mentioning that Joseph Prime is the only known Joseph to have created the JS Universe and that this other Joseph in the main timeline is another version of Joseph where he never gained God like powers. * The word JS has been said To many times to count on this page. Wanna try your luck and count them all?